1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holders and more particularly pertains to a new machine tool support apparatus for attaching a machine tool to a machine mount of a lathe or turning machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,790 that teaches a loading device for a machine tool which comprises a gripping assembly using a sticking taper wedge action which can be extracted solely by an axially directed extraction force applied to the work piece. The patent does not encompass the means or method to mount the loading device on a lathe or turning machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,469 teaches a tool holder with a plurality of openings and collet retainers that hold multiple work pieces through the agency of hydraulic or fluid pressure. The patent does not encompass the means or method to mount the tool holder on a lathe or turning machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,155 teaches a collet or tool gripping assembly that forms a seal about the about the inner and outer surface of the collet for sealing the gripping surfaces against the flow of coolant. The patent does not encompass the means or method to mount the tool holder on a lathe or turning machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,817 teaches an improved tool holder which is designed to efficiently hold a wider variety of tool sizes while maintaining coolant seal capability. The patent does not encompass the means or method to mount the tool holder on a lathe or turning machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,960 similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,469 teaches a tool holder with a plurality of openings and collet retainers that hold multiple work pieces. The patent does not encompass the means or method to mount the tool holder on a lathe or turning machine.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,019 teaches the ornamental aspects of a quick change lathing tool comprising a screw mounted carbide holder. The design does not anticipate the use of a collet or coolant system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new machine tool support apparatus. The inventive device includes an elongate bar member that comprises a mounting portion and a collet portion. The mounting portion is releasably attachable to a machine mount of a turning machine. The collet portion includes a main aperture that extends therethrough. A collet retaining assembly selectively receives a plurality of collet assemblies which are releasably attachable to the bar member and secure machine tools to the machine mount during a machining operation. A retaining pin restricts rotational movement of each of the collet assemblies with respect to the bar member. A positioning assembly selectively positions the bar member along a longitudinal axis of the bar member with respect to the machine mount. A coolant assembly applies coolant to the machine tool during a tooling operation. A lubrication assembly permits selective lubrication of the main aperture of the collet portion and the positioning assembly.
In these respects, the machine tool support apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a machine tool to a machine mount of a lathe or turning machine.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tool holders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new machine tool support apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for attaching a machine tool to a machine mount of a lathe or turning machine.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tool holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new machine tool support apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tool holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate bar member that comprises a mounting portion and a collet portion. The mounting portion is releasably attachable to a machine mount of a turning machine. The collet portion includes a main aperture that extends therethrough. A collet retaining assembly selectively receives a plurality of collet assemblies which are releasably attachable to the bar member and secure machine tools to the machine mount during a machining operation. A retaining pin restricts rotational movement of each of the collet assemblies with respect to the bar member. A positioning assembly selectively positions the bar member along a longitudinal axis of the bar member with respect to the machine mount. A coolant assembly applies coolant to the machine tool during a tooling operation. A lubrication assembly permits selective lubrication of the main aperture of the collet portion and the positioning assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new machine tool support apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tool holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new machine tool support apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tool holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new machine tool support apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new machine tool support apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such machine tool support apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus for attaching a machine tool to a machine mount of a lathe or turning machine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus which includes an elongate bar member that comprises a mounting portion and a collet portion. The mounting portion is releasably attachable to a machine mount of a turning machine. The collet portion includes a main aperture that extends therethrough. A collet retaining assembly selectively receives a plurality of collet assemblies which are releasably attachable to the bar member and secure machine tools to the machine mount during a machining operation. A retaining pin restricts rotational movement of each of the collet assemblies with respect to the bar member. A positioning assembly selectively positions the bar member along a longitudinal axis of the bar member with respect to the machine mount. A coolant assembly applies coolant to the machine tool during a tooling operation. A lubrication assembly permits selective lubrication of the main aperture of the collet portion and the positioning assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated with tool set-up and change-out.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus for increased speed and convenience of tool set-up and/or change-out.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new machine tool support apparatus that has a greatly reduced profile permitting positioning of the tool with respect to the workpiece in a more efficient manner.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.